


Ground Control

by AphTeavana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, America centric, Astronaut America, Astronaut France, Astronaut Japan, Astronaut Russia, God Bless the USA, I just love space okey?, I made this for a space challenge honorary for may the fourth be with you, IN SPACE!, Misson Control England, Misson Control Hungary, Outer Space, Spacewalk/EVA, The sky the stars the moon and you, YAS QUEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: Alfred enjoys his time in space with friends in their International Space Station





	Ground Control

**Author's Note:**

> Forget the fact that I live in Houston, I don’t know shit about technical NASA stuff, so I actually did a little research for this, check this shit out!  
> 1)ttps://www.nasa.gov/topics/moonmars/features/hatsman.html  
> 2)https://www.nasa.gov/audience/forstudents/k-4/stories/nasa-knows/what-is-a-spacewalk-k4.html
> 
> Usually I’m just here for the space clouds of alcohol and fire masses of death but the engineering of this is really cool. But also check out dis!  
> 3)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dYYVqsrC05E  
> 4)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FdQA-pE2luQ

Alfred floats over to a panel carefully, stopping himself with a handle stretched out just for this purpose, “Ground Control, this is Jones reporting for his heroic duty. What’s it looking like down there, has Artie’s brows taken over the Earth yet?” He heard a bite of annoyed anger over the comms.

 

His comm hopper tells the other voice to cool it with a smile in her voice, “C’mon Al, you know we’re not supposed to use the Snoopy Cap for this.” She scolds.

 

He laughs to himself, “Aw, Lizzy, I gotta know though! What’s the point of fixing our ship if we have to live under a hairy monarchy rule?” He works at the latches until it’s pulled out and soon enough he’s burying himself into the malfunctioning hardware.

 

Arthur finally comes onto a direct line instead of having his voice floating behind someone else’s desk, “Jones, if you don’t shut the fuck up I’ll blast myself to space to kick your ass!” That made most of the other staff chuckle.

 

Alfred laughs along with them, “Okay, so if I say shit I’m in trouble, but if he threatens me it’s funny?”

 

“Yeah, basically.” Elizabeth then directs him over to the next panel. He plugs in a jumper cable of sorts from the other one and runs them up together.

 

“Alrighty, jackasses.” He ignores the itch that always forms on his nose just as he’s in the midst of an EVA. Alfred pulls the cables from spot to spot and reboots, shuts off, and restarts different sections until it’s deemed stable again.

 

He shuts all that close and shoots himself to another part of the ship. Almost nicking a side, he ends up grunting out of the way.

 

“Alfred, ohayōgozaimasu. You’re not dying out there again are you?” Alfred laughs at his friend Kiku’s accusation from inside the ship.

 

“Ohayōgozaimasu, Kiku. And no! I’m very capable of living, thank you.” He bumbles around to the airlock windows to peer over at the Japanese astronaut before the first set of doors inside. He waves as Kiku does the same.

 

He can see Kiku readjust himself against the zero g and click the mic back on, “Are you almost done or did you just start? I’ve only just woken up.”

 

“Yeah no, I’ve only been out here for a little over thirty. It’s going to be a while before we can get back to that card game.” Alfred flies back to the other plans left unchecked and unties a tool from his belt.

 

“You mean one you cheat, yes private?” A new voice pops up. Alfred groans good naturally at him.

 

“Fuck off, Ivan. You’re just a sore loser!” He hears the Russian bark a laugh.

 

“Nyet, you’re cheating and I know.”

 

“Well, you’re a liar and we all know that too.”

 

Ivan makes a small ‘aha!’, “So you admit you cheat!”

 

Kiku snorts at them both.

 

“Alright guys, I’m just going to leave you two here to rival.” Alfred can hear Kiku’s voice blur out from his headset, “Francis, are we still doing the Nano Template?” He blinks out and Alfred’s left with only Ivan on the space station line.

 

“It’s dangerous to do alone, mind if I join you?” Alfred throws some half assed attempt to let Ivan stay inside about him having to take the next two hours to suit up, but the Russian never listens anyways. He is internally grateful when he finally gets a second pair of hands to help him out, though.

 

They listen to all the great lads and ladies down in Mission Control for the next three hours. Tinkering with different modules and panels that hold important tech for both the space station and its experiments.

 

“Done over there, friend?” Ivan closes his stuff up and waits for Alfred to do the same.

 

He ties up his tools, “Yup, and yup. Boy, I can’t wait to get inside, just so we can float in some more zero g.” He jokes. He may not be able to see it but he knows Ivan is shaking his head at him.

 

They SAFER over to airlock and are immensely glad to have that over with. As soon as the door closes and ship announces safety they’re unlatching their tethers and chucking off pieces of their suits. Helmets, gloves, cuffs, torsos, pants, and then the millions of other layers of blasphemy that protect them from outer space.

 

“Goodbye you sweaty, hot, and burnt metal smelling junk! I hope to see you again in two thousand never.” Ivan is able to both shake and roll his eyes at Alfred now, free from his own gold helmet.

 

Alfred scratches in all the good places as he zooms through the nest set of airlock doors. He struggles for an entire decade trying to peel off his liquid cooling garment.

 

Francis floats over to them with a few sealed packages, “Hungry?” He lifts them up to show what they contained. Mmm, dehydrated beef.

 

“Deadly.” Alfred makes grabby hands at the food.

 

Ivan zooms past, all of his equipment already done with and put away, stealing the chicken baggie Francis had, “Put your stuff away first. No one’s cleaning your mess up, this isn’t kindergarten.”

 

“This isn’t kindergarten.” Alfred mocks in Russian.

 

“Oh he thinks he’s funny? Let’s see how you’ll like when toilet is disabled.” Ivan floats over to French quarter to check up on the Nano experiment.

 

“Ey! Don’t do that! He’s going to use mine and fuck with everything.” Francis floats after him to make sure no funny business was happening. Alfred chuckles and shakes his head.

 

He floats to the American quarter of the ship where a couple of teammates were distracting themselves. Alfred goes to type up his latest report of his time in space but he could feel the nagging temptation and procrastinating nerves creeping inside of him. He finally finishes after what feels like an eon though, so now he takes the chance to float in front of a window. It’s breathtaking out there.

 

After about ten minutes someone greets him, “You really love looking out the windows.”

 

He looks over for a quick second, “You bet, Franny. Spent my whole life fighting for this and now I have it.” Alfred repositions himself so it looks like he’s laying back at the beach with his hands behind his head. “Now all I need are some kickin’ sunglasses.”

 

Kiku is suddenly pushing by, making sure to disrupt his friend as much as possible, “Alfred, this isn’t the beach.”

 

He giggles and keeps enjoying his view, “Yeah, no kidding. It definitely can’t keep up with this.” The inky black, littered with stars in the far distance, the Earth jutting out of it from seemingly nowhere in his peripheral. He can feel the rest of his crew roll their eyes at him, but they feel the magic of it too.

 

Astronauts are only able to spent a teeny tiny fraction of their career in space after all.

 

And what a beauty filled fraction it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Did you know that helmet visors are lined with gold to keep out sun rays? And that space smells like welding, which many astronauts notice after spacewalks! Plus metals in space (outside of spacecrafts) can bond together, it’s called Cold Welding and happens because there’s no oxygen to stop it.
> 
> Some of the few space facts I do already know about!!


End file.
